


guess who really won

by blairofyhool



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Work In Progress, gender swap? no., personality swap? no., species swap? yes.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairofyhool/pseuds/blairofyhool
Summary: the young monster frisk makes it way up mount ebott. I think you know what happens next.





	1. free falling.

The young monster named frisk climbed up mt. ebott on a rainy day. She climbed the mountain every day. She would explore every nook and cranny for hours on end. Today she found a large cave, and, being curious, walked in. the instant she walked in, she felt a large breeze come in from the entrance of the cave. Her goat like ears blew in front of her face, as a raindrop hit her in the back of the head. She walked over to the other side of the cave where she saw a strange sight. In Front of her was a large pit. She peered into the darkness, when all of a sudden, thunderstruck! The loud noise made her jump, and as a result she fell into the pit. She plummeted into the darkness, falling for what seemed like an eternity, when at last, she felt a blast to her head.  
You woke up on a bed of golden flowers, her head throbbing with a headache. You looked down at the flower bed, and saw a small piece of what appeared to be white bone. Gasping, you put her hands to her head, and felt her horns. One of them had been chipped! Sighing, you pocketed her chipped horn piece, and got up. you eyes immediately saw a long hallway. you dusted some dirt of her striped sweater, then walked along it. She passed through a door into a new room, where she saw a teenage boy wearing a green shirt, green jeans, and green sneakers. His skin was surprisingly pale, and he had long, yellow hair. He was examining a flower, (that had a surprising resemblance to him.) when he looked up and greeted you. He greeted himself as flowey, flowey the human, and told you about the underground. He said that love was passed around in little,white, friendliness pellets. He tossed you one cheerfully, and upon grabbing it…  
Your arm burst out in pain! He laughed at you stating that,  
“IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!!”  
As he sent hundreds of the pellets at you.  
“Holy fuc-”  
you screech as the first pellet flies an inch past your head  
“Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit.”  
you say to yourself as you run for the pit you fell from.  
“Are you running? Why's that? Don't you want some loveeeeeee?”  
Said flowey as the pellets flew around the room, barely missing you, and then ricocheting off walls and nearly hitting you again.  
“Crap!”  
You say as you corner yourself. Flowey slowly walks towards you, with an evil grin. Suddenly, you see a glimmer of light behind flowey, and all of a sudden 3 fireballs come from the darkness and struck flowey down. He bent down on his knees, smoke billowing from his back.  
“Uh.” said flowey as he sank into the ground.  
“See you in the boss battle.”  
You began to look at the hole in which flowey disappeared, when your saviour emerges from the darkness. She wore a purple dress with a strange symbol on it. She had white hair that roughly resembled your ears. She started speaking.  
“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...Ah, do not be afraid, my child.I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down, monsters like you that is.You are the first monster to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you.”


	2. dark thoughts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later, the barrier is broken, and frisks think back as they descend the mountain, awaiting there the first encounter with their parents after a long time.

“W-well, the barriers broken,” said alphys, her yellow bangs hanging over her glasses as metteton tucked it behind her ear. “b-but i doubt we c-can just walk out and s-say hi. I-I mean, they will probably still be h-hostile.” “Nonsense!” implied asgore, his massive beard practically swallowing blooky as he stepped forward. “Excuse me,” said napstablook as his headphones got shoved of his head. “could you-” “we will establish peaceful communications with the monsters!” yelled asgore as all the humans followed up with a loud “YEAH!” “never mind.” said napstablook as he ran over to his cousins. “maybe frisk could be the ambassador? You're a monster, right?” said sans as you nodded to answer his question. “AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE, THE MASCOT! I BETTER MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!” said papyrus as he dashed off into the sunset. “welp.” Said sans.”someone's gotta look after him.” As he walked back at the barrier, staring at it for a second, then disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke.“oh god…” said undyne. “Do i have to do everything around here!? PAPYRUS!! WAIT UP!!!!” As she ran after him. “Oh, oh no. I be-better do something.” Said alphys as she followed behind undyne. “WAIT!” Said metteton, catching the eye off everyone including sans, who walked out from behind toriel. “This deserves a CELEBRATION! Blooky, take it away!” Napstablook emerged from asgores beard with a floating table in front of him. “Let's get this party started?” Said blooky as a cheer went up throughout the crowd. napstablook started playing some music, and Aaron and whosha left. you, hearing the music for the second time, also left. As you descended the mountain, music fading in the distance, you thought back on your journey. The way it started, you running up the mountain to get away from it all, then tripping on a root, and tumbling down a the hole. You remembered stalling for 3 years, dreading the moment when time was up, and you would have to face asgore. when he dueled you, and you had to fight omega flowey, a horrible truth washed over you. Right after you reset, you never fought asgore until you were ready to stand up for yourself, until you were old enough To make a difference. Then, on that final morning two days ago, you realized something. As much as you didn't want to go back to your family, after three years you knew how the humans felt. So you did it. You did the thing that you thought you would never do. You fought asriel. You knew how it would play out. You hugged asriel, they broke the barrier, and know here you are. Soon to be a, a important person. As papyrus would put it, “ I WILL FINALLY GET ALL OF THE RECOGNITION I DESERVE!!” Speaking of papyrus, you had reached the bottom of the mountain and had clear view of tall, skinny human running around and greeting people with an insane amount of speed. You chuckled to yourself as you saw undyne and alphys trying to hold him back. Good luck with that. it was the middle of spring, and most monsters were out and about. All the better for publicity. This was going to be bad. You slowly walked at your house, dreading the moment that you would have to knock on the door, the moment that your mother would get angry at you for missing a couple hundred dinners in a row. That part was true. You had survived by eating bicycles, cinnamon buns, and steaks in the shape of a celebrity's face. Oh no. You were there.


	3. And... it's a crossover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep. I had to happen eventually. rick and Morty meets undertale.

“Knock! Knock!” You banged on the door in two short and sharp hits. “Who’s there?” Came a familiar voice. Trying to break the tension, you said “dishes.” To the unopened door, all the while pulling out your key and twisting it in the keyhole. “Dishes who?” Came the voice slightly closer now. You pocketed the keys and, as you opened the door, dropped your grip on the Handle and ran as fast as you could to an alley nearby. You needed some reassuring, and you knew just the man to do that. Papyrus. You begin to walk out of the alley when you heard a deep voice from behind you. “Hey, kid.” You stood still, shocked. Were you going to hop in a van on your first day on the surface? “What do you say to your new friend?” Came the voice again. No. You prepared yourself for a fight. you were ready for a bad time. “ you shake their hand, right? Turn around and shake your new buddy's hand, won't you? Won't you?!” You turned around, getting ready to flip whoever it was using just your firm handshake. But, as your hand gripped the other persons, the sound of a fart went on throughout the hallway. “ wow. First, you steal my joke, then ya let out a big toot, and you also fall for the whoopie cushion on the hand trick?! HA! You haven't changed that much since that little kid I meet in Snowdin. Well, besides the fact that you almost flipped me. It’s not like I was gonna mug ya!” You were shocked, to say the least. First, it was just sans, and then the next moment, he’s reading your mind! You honestly can't believe that you're lucky enough to see sans again before your family becomes over protective, so you decided to fill him in on the situation. You were, again, shocked by his response. “ screw ya family.” Said sans. You replied with a confused, “what?” “I said screw your family. Is that too hard to understand? Screw. Your. Family.” You knew what he meant by screw your family, but you did not know what he meant by screw your family. “ it means, you're 13, and you’ve got plenty of older friend’s, and buddy, you don't like your family. You, my friend, need to run away. Seriously, stay with us. In fact, why don't you stay with the royal family? You do remember what asgore said, right? Yeah. In fact, I'll take you to him. Take my hand.” You grabbed san’s hand, and all of a sudden, you were right behind asgore, again, on the top of the mountain. “Hey everybody!” Said sans as you and he walked out from behind asgores back. “Frisk, say hi!” You flipped him off because of his condescending tone then looking forward and seeing sans. But, it wasn't sans. This sans had spiked blue hair, A white lab coat, a flask in his hand and a bit of drool hanging from his mouth. A large green portal lay opened behind him, and he held a strange gun in his hand. He spoke in a drunken voice, sentences cut up with burps. “ there -urp- you are! Hey! Your name sans?” “Uh,” said sans. “Yeah. I’m this timeline's sans. human tale sans, or, as you would call it, earth 3567. But, judging by the looks of you, you're looking for ricktale, earth 138. Our rick has a Morty, and has nothing to do with this plot line.” “ah -urp- screw you. I know you're a rick. Your portal guns just broken. Don't act all -urp- innocent, you’ve got a massive lab in your basement! You even gave this weird -urp- ass Morty a key!” “Hey!” You said. “I am not a morty!” “Hey, kid?” Said sans. “Yeah?” “You got me. I am a rick, and this is and frisk is a rick to.” “Wait, what?” “You got Time travel powers kid.” “Oh. Right. Is flowey a rick?” “Yep. This world has 3 ricks. I’m, the only one who knows it.” “ could you all just -urp- shut up? come on. Here's a new portal gun for Mr. Not-a-rick, and frisk-rick? I know you got one.” you pulled out your portal gun and jumped through the portal. Sans and rick sans quickly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I know that I don't use gender-neutral pronouns, but I picture frisk as a girl, okay?


End file.
